Spellbound
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Swan Queen oneshot based on the fanart that is the cover of the story and the Tumblr caption: "Emma getting coaxed into the water by a mermaid taking on the shape of Regina." The artist wasn't cited but full credit to them for the beautiful drawing. BTW, I WROTE THIS AT 2 IN THE MORNING!


**Spellbound**

Emma Swan strolled by waterfront of Storybrooke, Maine on a crisp fall morning. She breathed in the salty sea air as she sipped at a cup of steaming coffee. The mist gathered up by the wind from the sea tickled Emma's face and the whole scene was so tranquil and picturesque that she almost could forget her inner turmoil for a moment.

Ever since Emma had come to town, one face had plagued her thoughts. She had hated her. Maybe she was still supposed to hate her, but she didn't. The one person that was never far from the forefront of Emma Swan's mind was none other than Regina Mills. Sure, Emma had admitted to herself that she had feelings for the mayor, albeit begrudgingly. The real problem lay in voicing those feelings to someone, namely Regina.

Emma rubbed her temple with her left hand as if it would do something, anything to sooth the splitting headache that came with even the slightest thought of telling Regina how she felt. Emma could hear it now. The mayor would chuckle and shrug it off like it was a schoolgirl crush. She'd call her "Ms. Swan" like she always did and proceed to tell Emma not only _that_ she was being ridiculous but give some long-winded answer about _why_ she felt Emma was being ridiculous. Then perhaps they'd bicker and go their separate ways like nearly every other time they'd ever held a conversation. But Emma knew it wasn't just a schoolgirl crush and that sucked.

The wind had died and given way to a gentle whisper of a breeze. Nevertheless, the moisture from the mist it had blown up had caused Emma's princess curls to partially unravel and her hair was now in subtle waves. Emma shrugged, not giving it much of a thought considered the enormous weight on her shoulders that only she could see. Unfortunately, the rest of the world's ignorance didn't change the fact that it was there and getting increasingly heavier.

The paper cup in Emma's hand had been drowned of its contents and made its way into a nearby garbage can as Emma slid down onto a bench with a huff. The bench over looked the open sea and the jagged rocks near the shore. Emma stared blankly at the blue-green water lapping at the rocks and concrete wall that separated it from the walking path. She sighed sadly.

Just then, the very face that was causing her so much trouble seemed to be looking back at her from the water. Emma squinted and looked harder. Regina wouldn't swim on such a day and certainly not here…would she? Then the thought crossed Emma's mind that perhaps she'd fallen in. Perhaps she was actually drowning while Emma sat there drowning in her thoughts. This terrified Emma.

"I'm coming Regina!" she breathed, almost to herself.

She ripped off her red leather jacket and set her phone, wallet, and badge underneath it on the bench. She rushed to the water's edge and got down on her hands and knees. She bent over the edge and sighed in relief as she saw Regina smiling up at her. Nothing was wrong and Emma's breathing began to slow back to a normal rate.

The beautiful face continued to stare up at her playfully. She was so breathtaking, so enchanting. Emma, still on her hands and knees, bent further down until her long fingers grazed the surface of the water. She didn't exactly know what she was doing but something about Regina made her want to reach for her, touch her.

Regina, upon seeing this, swam up to the surface and poked her head out of the water. Emma retracted her hand and saw with hungry eyes that she was shirtless. Her eyes raked over the bare neck and exposed shoulders. The water covered the remainder of her body. Regina lifted a finger from the water and motioned for Emma to come in. Emma was so very enticed that she leaned in to grab the woman's hand.

A wet arm snaked around Emma's neck and Regina kissed her and pulled her in. Emma's eyes drifted closed as her body was dragged into the cold water. Her eyes shot open as she felt something cold and scaly on Regina's waist. She looked and saw gills and a tail. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't breath underwater like the beast that had pulled her in. This wasn't her Regina. The mermaid had her arms around her still, her eyes coaxing Emma to trust her.

But the damage had been done. Emma thrashed and twisted to get out of the mermaids grasp, but to no avail. With all her might she pushed her hands between her and the creature and pushed. Suddenly her head hit something very hard and she felt faint. As Emma's eyes fluttered shut, she felt the grasp on her body loosen and saw a pink tail retreat into the depths of the dark sea.

The real Regina had seen the whole interaction and reached in after her infuriating Sheriff the moment she realized what was happening. Emma should have trusted her judgment that Regina Mills would not be swimming on a fall morning. The spell of the mermaid had overpowered her though and Regina knew how hard it was to resist them once they'd captivated you. Only a few powerful people could manage it. Fortunately she was one of them.

Regina hauled Emma's body back onto the concrete pathway by her arms and tank top and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating but she wasn't breathing and her eyes were still closed. Just as Regina was about to start treating Emma, she inhaled deeply and went into a coughing fit. Emma leaned away from Regina and coughed up a significant amount of water onto the sidewalk. When she was done, she looked to her right to identify her rescuer.

"Dammit," thought Emma, upon seeing who knelt next to her. Regina helped her up and began leading her back to the Mayoral Mansion. Emma waved her hand at Regina when offered the woman's black pea coat.

"Oh honestly, Ms. Swan! You're going to catch a cold," scolded Regina, thrusting the coat toward the stubborn Sheriff and draping it over her shoulders. Underneath Regina was sporting a pale pink sweater over a white blouse, black slacks, and heels. Apparently this was weekend wear for the mayor. Regina held Emma's belongings in one hand and held the other lightly between Emma's shoulder blades, gently guiding the soaking woman.

Upon arriving at the house, Regina lead Emma straight up the stairs to what Emma assumed was Regina's room, given the size. When they entered the large, stately master bathroom, Regina waved her hand and the bath was instantly filled with steaming water and pink bubbles that nearly spilled over the top. Regina left to let Emma undress without a word. After Emma had slipped into the hot water with a sigh of relief, Regina reentered with a pair of silky purple pajamas and a fluffy towel.

"Regina?" Emma spoke for the first time and twisted to look at the door. Regina stopped and turned to look at the blonde.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Thanks," Emma said shortly and turned back around. Regina allowed herself a small smile before walking the rest of the way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

About twenty minutes later, Emma padded down the stairs, now also sporting Regina's long robe, to find Regina in the kitchen preparing two mugs of hot apple cider. She observed the beautiful mayor from the door and offered a small grin when noticed. Regina looked up to see Emma in her pajamas and robe and found it strangely endearing… or perhaps not so strangely.

"Better?" asked the Mayor, Emma nodded, "Good. Sit." Emma obeyed the soft command and sat on one of the stools at the island. She was exceedingly happy to receive her mug of cider. The two women genuinely smiled at each other as they sipped at their drinks and looked at each other from across the counter.

"Your cloths are in the dryer now, Ms. Swan. They should be ready soon," mentioned Regina, breaking the silence. Emma nodded.

"Thanks again…for everything. You save my life," replied Emma, surprising even herself when she cover Regina's hand with her own. Regina looked down at their hands before overturning hers and giving Emma's a short squeeze.

"You're welcome," she said before taking back her hand awkwardly. But Emma had worked up her courage in the bathtub and wasn't backing down this time. She stood from her spot and walked around the island. Emma lifted her arms to Regina's waist and pulled her into a hug. Regina stiffened in shock and took a breath to say something when she was intercepted.

"Regina, please," was all she said. With her name and that one little word that begged so much of Regina, she stopped. She closed her mouth and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck with quiet acceptance. Regina had never heard nor expected Emma to beg. But here they were hugging with Emma begging Regina to shove it and let this happen for the time being.

The two pulled back but Emma didn't release Regina and so Regina didn't release her hold either. They just looked at each other for a moment. Regina stared into the deep green eyes and felt a twinge in deep within her that she hadn't felt in a long time, since she was a girl, in fact, a girl with a boy named Daniel. And Regina Mills smiled. It was a real, genuine smile born from a happiness she'd long forgotten how to feel and spent her life getting revenge for.

Emma felt it too, only it was stronger than she'd felt with a man named Neil. It was warmer, deeper. It filled her up and made her feel weightless. As if on queue, Emma and Regina leaned in for a chaste kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, grinning like idiots. And in that moment, every pent up feeling and fleeting glance was accounted for. Words weren't needed but Emma said them anyway.

"I love you, Regina Mills," she said simply. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes as she smiled even wider and pulled Emma closer.

"I love you too, Emma," she replied.

"Hey, you said my name," Emma grinned.

"Yes I did," said Regina matter-of-factly as she leaned in for another kiss, this one much deeper. They shared a sweet laughed and wrapped each other in a hug that started the rest of two lives that were to be filled with an unconditional love that could rival that of Snow White and Prince Charming's.


End file.
